


Día de la Araña

by Willow_03



Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_03/pseuds/Willow_03
Summary: |°°|°|°°|El intrépido Bruce de ocho años convence a su amigo Clark para salir a una aventura por Nueva York en el día Internacional del héroe arácnido.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Clark Kent & Other(s), Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849723
Kudos: 4





	Día de la Araña

**Author's Note:**

> |°°|°|°°|
> 
> Día 5. | Día Libre |
> 
> Decidí aprovechar la temática libre para juntar a grandes héroes de ambas compañías.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos para Dc Comics y Marvel Comics.
> 
> Advertencias: Crossover. Dc y Marvel, juntos.

***

— Sabes que esto está mal, ¿Cierto?

— Sólo piénsalo Kent, no todos los días puedes conocer a tus héroes.

— Pero Bruce, si nos descubren nos castigarán y-y...

— Y a cambio tendremos el autógrafo de Spiderman, creo que es un precio justo.

— Bueno, si lo pones así... ¿Crees que acepte tomarse una foto?

—Es Spiderman Clark, claro que va a tomarse una foto contigo.

— Bien, vamos entonces Bruce.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices antes de desaparecer por la ventana. Si se apresuraban tal vez Spiderman los llevaría a dar un paseo por Nueva York.

— ¿Bruce, seguro qué es por ahí?

— Ayer imprimí este mapa. No creo que la ciudad cambiara de un día para otro Kent.

Caminaron por callejones y calles peligrosas de la gran ciudad. Clark a pesar de estar asustado siguió adelante al ver que Bruce no se inquietaba cada que alguien se les acercaba con agresividad. Es el Gotham en él, pensó. Por su parte Bruce podía decir que veía cosas peores todos los días en su Ciudad de nacimiento.

— Mira, ese es Central Park. – señala presumido Bruce.

— ¡Genial, lo logramos!

Entusiasmados caminaron hasta estar frente al gran podio preparado para el héroe de Nueva York. Con el dinero que llevaba Bruce compraron dos máscaras y un algodón de azúcar que compartieron hasta que empezó el evento. Cientos de personas llegaron con máscaras o disfraces, todos emocionados por ver a Spiderman.

— Bruce, no puedo respirar.

  
— Yo tampoco, pero esperamos demasiado para esto, resiste un poco más. ¿Si?

El más pequeño asintió y junto a su amigo vio todo el show que dio Spiderman. Ambos brincaron cada que el héroe hacía una acrobacia en el aire. Gritaron cuando el héroe escogió a un niño de la audiencia y aunque no fueron los afortunados, siguieron disfrutando de la tarde. Después de casi tres horas y un montón de souvenirs, así como una telaraña por la que Bruce peleó con otro niño, ambos estaban agotados y deseosos de volver con sus padres.

Al paso de los minutos todos se estaban yendo y los niños no sabían que hacer pues en algún momento del show el mapa que llevaba Bruce se calló, desafortunadamente ninguno podía recordar cuáles eran las calles que tomaron para llegar a Central Park.

— Y Spiderman ya se fue. ¿Qué vamos a hacer Bruce?

— Ven, camina, ya veremos qué hacer.

El menor de los Wayne y el pequeño Kent caminaron por las calles de Nueva York con la esperanza de regresar al edificio que la familia de Bruce tenía en esa ciudad. Al ver que el horizonte se tornaba naranja ambos de tomaron de la mano tratando de calmar el miedo que crecía dentro de sus corazones.

— ¡Hey, niños!

Ambos saltaron al escuchar ese grito a sus espaldas, Bruce jaló del brazo a Clark para empezar a correr juntos, gritando sin ver atrás. No sé detuvieron hasta estar frente a un callejón sin salida. Clark siendo más bajo que Bruce lo abrazó temiendo por sus vidas.

— Bueno-bueno... al menos moriré contigo Bruce.

— No-no digas esas cosas Kent, saldremos de esto.

Bruce devolvió el abrazo cuando escuchó pasos en la entrada del callejón.

— Hey chicos, al fin los alcanzo. Casi se me pierden.

— ¿Spiderman? / ¡Spiderman!

Los pequeños vieron a su héroe frente a ellos, sostenía dos hojas y una cámara, además del mapa de Bruce.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? — preguntó Bruce rompiendo el abrazo con su amigo.

— Cuando terminó el evento decidí irme a un edificio cerca de Central Park para asegurarme de que todos se fueran ilesos, cuando noté que alguien llevaba este mapa a la basura, creí haberlo visto antes así que lo recogí y vi el nombre del dueño, y a juzgar por su letra supuse era un niño. Fue fácil dar con niños perdidos en Nueva York.

— ¡Eso quiere decir que nos notaste!

— Claro que sí amigo. Pero enserio chicos, ¿En dónde están sus padres?

Fue incómodo para ambos explicar a su héroe el cómo escaparon de la oficina del padre de Bruce para ir a su evento. Pero Spiderman pareció no tomárselo mal y eso los alivió demasiado. Solo les dio un pequeño sermón, que ambos tomaron con la mejor actitud. Les preguntó sus nombres y a donde podría llevarlos para estar con sus padres.

— Edificio Wayne... sé en dónde queda, entonces, vamos.

— Uh-uh ¿Spiderman? ¿Por qué traes una cámara contigo? — Preguntó Clark con pena, no queriendo ser entrometido.

La pregunta del pequeño con lentes le sorprendió. Estaba tan preocupado por encontrar a los niños perdidos que olvidó dejar su cámara y hojas para hacer una nota del día de Spiderman en otro lugar.

— Es solo que a veces me gusta tomar fotos a los paisajes de Nueva York. — La respuesta fue recibida con una sonrisa, no era del todo una mentira.

Los niños intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de dirigirse al mayor con respeto.

— Señor Spiderman, antes de dejarnos con nuestros padres, ¿Nos podríamos tomar una foto con usted?

— Solo Spiderman, el señor era mi padre. Y por supuesto que pueden.

Bruce y Clark sonrieron y se colocaron uno a cada lado del héroe, felices por haber cumplido con su sueño.

***

— Señor Wayne, los niños no están por ninguna parte. – dijo alterada su secretaria. Pero Thomas ya sabía, gracias a Alfred, a dónde habían ido los niños. Es una fortuna que Martha no estuviera aquí. O los Kent.

— Tranquila, llegarán en cualquier momento. Esto es Nueva York. Spiderman los traerá.

Al paso de medio hora dos voces infantiles hablaban emocionadas desde el pasillo. Thomas salió de su oficina para recibir a su hijo y al niño Kent.

— Buenas noches, niños.

Los dos pequeños voltearon con miedo, pero no arrepentimiento, al escuchar la voz del Wayne mayor. Bruce tomando la delantera, se disculpa con su parte por su conducta y le pide no regañe a Clark, pues su amigo solo lo siguió en sus planes de huida. Thomas se deja caer en una rodilla y atrae a su hijo a un abrazo.

— Lo importante es que regresaron a salvo. —Bruce sonríe y se deja cargar por su padre. El señor Wayne le da una mirada tranquilizadora a Clark y dirige a ambos a su estudio. — Así que, cuentenme como les fue en su pequeña aventura.

— ¡Lo hubieras visto papá! ¡Fue un espectáculo increíble!

***

—Bueno, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. — Peter saca una cuerda de telaraña y se columpia por los altos edificios de Nueva York feliz de saber que ambos niños llegaron bien con sus padres.

**Author's Note:**

> |°°|°|°°|
> 
> Y pensar que escribí esto en las notas de mi celular...
> 
> Este día, aprovechando que era temática libre, aproveché para un pequeño crossover de universos.
> 
> Y de paso celebrar unos días después a nuestro querido Spidey.
> 
> Nos vemos mañana con el penúltimo día de esta hermosa semana.


End file.
